You're late !
by White Ithiliel
Summary: Un Rôdeur qui se débrouille pour tomber d'une falaise... Ridicule, non ? Sauf quand le-dit Rôdeur a de bonnes motivations. One-Shot débile et personnages OOC ! /!\ Attention aux gros mots et à l'humour lamentable.
**Coucou les gens :)
** **Me voici de retour après un petit moment d'absence. Désolée pour ça, mais je suis une énorme flemmarde, et écrire me demande beaucoup ^.^;  
Comme beaucoup de monde semble avoir apprécié mes deux premiers OS débiles, j'en ai écrit un troisième. Il se passe après qu'Aragorn soit tombé de la falaise, sur le chemin du gouffre de Helm. Legolas _l'appelle_ pour savoir ce qu'il sait passé, et... Oh, vous verrez bien !**

 **Je vous préviens tout de suite : c'est idiot, ça ne va nul part, les personnages sont _très_ OOC et c'est de toute évidence l'histoire la plus stupide que vous lirez aujourd'hui. **

**Honnêtement Tolkien, je suis désolée, je ne mérite pas d'utiliser votre travail, surtout à des fins aussi grotesques !**

 **Bref, peut importe. Lisez et dites moi si vous aimez ;)**

* * *

Allô ?

Allô ?

Je déteste parler par télépathie, ça passe toujours mal, surtout quand on est Humain… ALLÔ ?

Ah, enfin ! Qui c'est ?

 _Legolas_ ? Mais comment vous… ?

Quoi ?

« Comment vous avez appelé » ? Heu, non, c'est pas la question que je comptais poser.

Parce que je _sais_ comment vous avez appelé, Legolas. Vous êtes un Elfe, donc vous…

Arrêtez de me couper la parole ! Donc, j'allais demander comment vous…

Comment vous savez que je suis en vie, exactement.

Arwen vous l'a dit ? Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

« Pour que vous puissiez me demander pourquoi je me suis laissé tomber de la falaise. » Ah. Je comprends mieux. Et là, du coup, vous avez appelé pour savoir pourquoi je me suis laissé tomber de la falaise. Je me trompe ?

Non, je me trompe pas ? … Ben tiens.

Non, je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi je me suis laissé tomber de cette falaise.

N'insistez pas, ça sert à rien !

Vous savez que vous ressemblez à votre père, quand vous pétez un câble ? C'est assez drôle à entendre.

Oui, parce que c'est pas drôle à voir, par contre. La dernière fois que ça m'est arrivé, j'ai eu l'impression que Morgoth en personne s'était réincarné en la personne de Thranduil.

Si j'ai « fini d'insulter votre père » ? Je ne l'insulte pas, Legolas – je ne suis pas suicidaire – je constate simplement.

Bon, et si on arrêtait de parler du dragon qui sert de Roi à la Forêt Noire, hein ? Je flippe rien que d'y penser.

ARRÊTEZ DE ME DEMANDER POURQUOI JE ME SUIS LAISSÉ TOMBER DE CETTE FALAISE, JE NE VOUS RÉPONDRAIS PAS !

Du… ?

Vous comptez me faire du _quoi_ ?

Me faire du _chantage ?_? Mais vous êtes un vrai gamin, par Manwë ! Et on peut savoir comment vous comptez vous y prendre ?

DIRE À VOTRE PÈRE QUE JE L'AI TRAITÉ DE DRAGON ?! Mais enfin vous êtes malade ! Vous voulez qu'il me tue ?

Dites, pourquoi vous riez ?

Ah parce que vous trouvez que « quelqu'un supposé mort qui a peur de mourir » c'est drôle ?! … Je vous déteste.

Si vos menaces m'ont fait changer d'avis ? … Oui.

Effacez cet air triomphant de votre visage, je peux sentir que vous en arborez un même si je ne vous vois pas.

Vous dire pourquoi je fais croire à tout le monde que je suis décédé ? Ça va, je vais vous expliquer, y a pas le feu !

Connard.

NON, NON, NON, N'APPELEZ PAS VOTRE PÈRE !

Et arrêtez de rire ! … Je vous exècre, Legolas.

C'est bon, c'est bon, j'explique ! Mais je tiens à préciser que je suis forcé et contraint.

Alors… Heu… C'est-à-dire que… Voilà, je… Heu… Non, j'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur !

Non, j'arrive pas à vous expliquer. C'est trop... embarrassant.

Nous mettre en conversation « face-à-face » ? Nan, je pense pas que ça aidera. J'ai pas envie de vous voir.

N'ENCLENCHEZ PAS LA CONVERSATION FACE-À-FACE !

 **/Conversation « face-à-face » enclenchée/**

 _L'avantage, quand on discute par télépathie avec un Humain, c'est qu'il n'a_ _aucun_ _pouvoir sur la conversation, pas même celui de la stopper._

Je vous hais, sale petit cerf galeux aux oreilles pointues.

 _Ravi de vous revoir aussi, Aragorn._

Vous prenez plaisir à cette forme de harcèlement psychologique, hein ?

 _Oui, pourquoi ?_

Vous tenez de votre père, c'est indéniable.

 _Dites, vous savez que vous êtes couvert de sang, de boue et d'un tas de choses non-identifiées et répugnantes ? Ça vous donne une mine affreuse._

Merci, vous êtes très aimable. Oh, par les Valar, c'est incroyable ! Vous êtes au courant que vous avez une mèche qui dépasse ?

 _Votre ironie est agaçante, Aragorn. En parlant de cheveux, je me trompe ou vous n'avez pas lavé les vôtres depuis le début de la Quête ?_

Je n'ai jamais compris _où_ vous trouviez le temps de peigner votre merveilleuse chevelure dorée sans faire perdre trois heures à la Communauté chaque matin.

 _Je ne dors pratiquement jamais, au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié. Donc j'ai largement le temps de me coiffer durant la nuit.  
_

Vraiment ? C'est fascinant dites donc ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'envie cette faculté que vous avez de pouvoir rester éveillé des jours de suite afin _de soigner votre apparence_. Qui est déjà _parfaite_ , soit dit en passant.

 _C'était de la moquerie ?_

Vous êtes perspicace.

 _Et vous, vous êtes stupide._

Vous savez, je suis certain que si vous vous occupez tellement de votre aspect physique, c'est uniquement dans le but de me séduire.

 _Oh. Mon. Dieu ! …_

Berk ! Je rêve ou vous venez de vomir par terre ?

 _Oui, vous rêvez, espèce d'imbécile !_

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Comment ai-je pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi évident ? Oh, j'y suis. C'est simplement que ce rêve ressemble à un cauchemar par le seul fait de votre présence.

 _Je préfère passer une nuit entière attaché à deux mètres de l'Œil de Sauron tout en me faisant battre par des Orcs plutôt que de m'imaginer une seule seconde flirtant avec_ _vous_ _._

On dit ça, on dit ça.

… _Vous êtes insupportable. Revenons au sujet premier avant que je ne vomisse à nouveau. Je veux savoir ce qui vous a pris de sauter du haut de cette falaise. Donnez-moi des explications quant à votre comportement ridicule de ce matin, ou je fais savoir à Arwen que vous courtisez Eowyn._

C'EST DE LA PURE CALOMNIE ! JE NE « COURTISE » PAS EOWYN, ET…

 _Calmez-vous immédiatement, Humain. Mon ouïe supérieure est agressée par vos hurlement bestiaux de Gobelin primitif._

Je ne courtise _absolument pas_ Eowyn et j'ai même tendance à ne pas la supporter. Je vous INTERDIS d'aller raconter un pareil mensonge à Arwen !

… _C'est pour ça que vous avez sauté, hein ?_

Pardon ?

 _Eowyn. C'est à cause d'elle que vous faites croire que vous êtes mort._

Je…

 _Et c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas avoué à Arwen la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes laissé tomber de cette falaise. Vous ne vouliez pas que votre fiancée sache qu'une autre femme a des vues sur vous._

Legolas, je…

 _Pff… Mhh.. Pff ff… POUHAHAHAHA… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! *mort de rire* HAHAHAHA !_

Legolas ! C'est vraiment pas drôle !

 _Je… suis… désolé… Pouhahahaha !_

Non, vous ne l'êtes pas ! Cessez de vous foutre de ma tronche !

 _Aragorn… Vous avez… sauté… du haut d'une… falaise… parce que vous… vous faites harceler… par une jeune femme… amoureuse… de vous. Osez… seulement… me dire que ce n'est pas… drôle… Pouhahahahahahaha !_

Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la situation dans laquelle j'étais ! Elle est plus collante qu'une bande d'Orcs furieux, elle est incapable de lâcher prise et elle parle de tout et de n'importe quoi à tort et à travers ! En plus, elle cuisine horriblement mal. Son ragoût était infect, et je suis sûr qu'elle compte en refaire, vu que j'ai eu le malheur de mentir et de lui dire que c'était bon.

 _Oh. Je compatis sincèrement Aragorn. Je comprends mieux votre acte désespéré._

Vous êtes ironique ?

 _Non._

Oh. Eh bien… Merci, Legolas.

 _De rien. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver contre vous. Gimli et moi avions remarqué qu'elle était attirée par vous, mais j'ignorais que vous le viviez si mal._

Je suis fiancé, je vous rappelle. Evidemment que je le vivais mal !

 _Bon. Du coup, quand est-ce que vous rentrez ?_

Pardon ?

 _Ben, oui, vous ne pouvez pas passer le restant de la Guerre à faire croire que vous êtes mort.  
_

Et pourquoi pas ?

 _Ne soyez pas ridicule, Aragorn ! Gandalf vous retrouvera en moins de deux et vous passera le plus beau savon de votre vie, sans parler des jumeaux et du Seigneur Glorfindel. Ces trois là sont capables de trouver un moyen de vous rendre Immortel uniquement pour avoir le privilège de se foutre de vous jusqu'à la fin de temps._

… Pas faux.

 _Bien._

Mais je ne peux pas rentrer.

 _Pour quelle raison ?_

Eowyn ne va pas me lâcher.

 _Plus vous attendrez, plus elle sera contente de vous voir en vie, je vous signale ! Un conseil, revenez le plus vite possible, dites que vous devez voir le Roi et passez devant elle comme si de rien n'était._

Ridicule.

 _Sinon, vous n'aurez qu'à faire semblant de discuter avec moi. J'ai retrouvé le pendentif qu'Arwen vous a donné, il me suffit de vous attendre au milieu d'un couloir et de vous le rendre avec un grand sourire, comme si j'étais heureux de voir mon ami vivant._

Et vous ne l'êtes pas ?

 _Quoi donc ?_

Heureux que je sois vivant !

 _Je dois vous donner une réponse sincère ?_

Nan, c'est bon. De toute façon, je ne rentre pas.

 _Si vous ne rentrez pas, j'explique à Arwen pourquoi vous vous êtes laissé tomber de cette falaise, j'informe Elladan et Elrohir de votre action stupide, et je dis au Seigneur Elrond qu'il n'a plus à s'en faire pour sa fille, parce que finalement vous êtes en couple avec une Rorhirrim._

Vous n'oseriez pas !

 _Bien sûr que si._

Je vous…

 _Hais ? Déteste ? Exècre ? Abhorre ? Je sais, vous me le répétez constamment depuis plusieurs décennies._

Je me demande pourquoi je consens encore à vous parler. Ça doit être une forme de masochisme ! … C'est bon, je rentre. Vous êtes au gouffre de Helm ?

 _Oui. Dépêchez-vous, parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps il vous reste avant que des Orcs ne vous barrent la route._

D'accord. Du coup, vous allez devoir désactiver la conversation « face-à-face », parce que temps que je vous converse avec vous de cette manière, je dors.

 _Je sais. Je l'éteins tout de suite, mais je reste quand même en contact avec vous, au cas où._

Au cas où _quoi_?

 _Je ne sais pas. Au cas où, c'est tout._

Bon… J'attends, du coup.

 _Ouais, deux secondes._

Ah, au fait, Legolas…

 _Oui ?_

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour toutes les insultes idiotes qu'on a échangées…

 _Bien sûr que non, Rôdeur. Vous êtes le seul de qui j'accepte pareilles injures, avec Elladan et Elrohir. Parce que je sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit que de plaisanteries. Vous ne m'en voulez pas non plus ?_

Nan. Je suis trop habitué à votre insupportable petite personne pour vous tenir rancune.

 _Super. À tout de suite !_

Ouais.

 **/Conversation « face-à-face » désactivée/**

Bon sang ! Je _déteste_ me réveiller après une conversation télépathique. C'est pire qu'une gueule de bois après trente bières Naines et dix verres de Dorwinion. Legolas, vous êtes toujours là ?

Formidable ! Bon, je sais que je dois rentrer au gouffre de Helm, mais là j'ai trop mal à la tête, et j'ai aucune idée d'où je suis. Ça risque de poser des problèmes, vous croyez pas ?

Que je me lève du sol ? … Comment vous savez que je suis couché ?

« Simple intuition » ? Vous savez que vous êtes flippant, avec vos pressentiments Elfique. Je vous jure ! On ne sait jamais si vous avez des pouvoirs magiques ou si vous êtes juste très bizarre.

Ok, ok, je vais me lever, ne criez pas ! Par Morgoth, j'ai l'impression qu'une trentaine de forgerons Nains sont en train de pilonner mon cerveau à coup de marteaux géants. On ne peut pas couper cette conversation pour de bon ?

J'aurais dû me douter que vous diriez non. Je… Oh, attendez ! Brego ? Hey, il y a Brego qui est là !

Brego, le cheval que possédait Theodred avant de mourir.

Oui, celui-là.

Oui, celui que j'ai calmé dans les écuries d'Edoras, et qui…

Qui était _fou_? Mais non, il…

Oui, bon, peut-être un peu, mais c'est pas important ! Le fait qu'il soit là, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas obligé de vous rejoindre à pieds alors que j'ai l'impression qu'un Oliphant s'est roulé sur moi.

S'il va me laisser monter ? Heu… Ben j'ai qu'à essayer, on verra bien. Deux secondes.

Brego ? Brego ? Viens. Allez, viens mon grand. Je vais pas te faire de mal ! Viens mon bonhomme, tu… LEGOLAS ! Arrêtez _immédiatement_ de rigoler !

J'aimerais bien vous y voir, à essayer d'attraper un cheval à moitié sauvage quand vous venez de soutenir une conversation télépathique épuisante et inutile avec un prince Sinda.

Je _sais_ que vous n'avez pas besoin d'essayer et que tous les chevaux ont confiance en vous. C'est injuste, au fait.

Fichez-moi la paix deux minutes, j'essaye désespérément d'attraper un crétin d'étalon qui galope partout en se foutant de moi. BREGO ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE, ESPÈCE DE MISÉRABLE INGRAT ! SANS MOI LES SOLDATS T'AURAIENT PEUT-ÊTRE TRANSFORMÉ EN STEAK, ALORS RAMÈNE TON DERRIÈRE DE CANASSON ET EMMÈNE MOI AU GOUFFRE DE HELM AVANT QUE LE CRÉTIN D'ELFE DES BOIS NE RÉVÈLE À TOUT LE MONDE QUE JE SUIS TOMBÉ D'UNE FALAISE _VOLONTAIREMENT_!

Legolas, fermez-la tout de suite ! Vous savez très bien que je suis énervé.

Qu'est-ce que vous chuchotez, là ?

Attendez, c'est pas cette sorte d'incantation bizarre qui calme les animaux ?

Et pourquoi vous la récitez ?

Vous voulez dire que Brego devrait pouvoir l'entendre si je m'approche assez ? Comment c'est possible, un truc pareil ?

Une minute… Donc, quand vous me parlez par télépathie, votre esprit est _dans_ le mien ? Mais c'est hyper malsain ! Rassurez-moi, vous ne pouvez pas lire mes pensées, quand même ?

« Il n'y a _que_ Galadriel qui sait faire ça » ? Eh ben vous me rassurez, tiens !

Bon, peut importe, continuez votre litanie, parce que là je coure toujours après cet imbécile d'entrecôte sur pattes, et que je suis pas près d'arriver au gouffre de Helm.

Hey, ça marche ! Brego, viens là ! C'est bien, bon garçon. Voilà, c'est ça. C'est bon, Legolas, je suis sur lui.

Faites pas tant le fanfaron, je suis certain que j'aurais pu l'attraper tout seul.

Arrêtez de rire.

Tout de suite.

Je vous l'ordonne.

Je le sais très bien, que je ne suis pas votre supérieur militaire – merci Eru. Il n'empêche que je vous _ordonne_ de cesser de vous foutre de moi.

Les gens doivent penser que vous êtes dingue, s'ils vous voient rigoler tout seul alors que vous êtes limite en transe.

Vous êtes sûr, vous êtes bien caché et personne ne peut ni vous voir ni vous entendre ? Nan parce que si je reviens, j'ai pas envie que la honte d'avoir un ami fou retombe sur moi.

Vous savez, je… OOOOH PUTAIN ! STOP, BREGO, STOP ! ARRÊTE-TOI, SALE ROSSE !

Ce qu'il y a ? _Ce qu'il y a_ ? Il y a que je viens d'arriver devant une énorme crevasse et que mon idiot de cheval est tellement abruti par votre sortilège chelou qu'il a failli tomber dedans comme le dernier des Wargs !

Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire une blague sur mon « attirance » pour les falaises et les crevasses. Si vous essayez, je vous démembre dès qu'on se revoit.

Oui, c'est bon, j'ai rien. Par contre, pour aller au gouffre de Helm, là, ça risque d'être compliqué. La crevasse est super longue, et la contourner va me prendre des siècles. C'est triste, hein, vous allez devoir vous passer de moi.

Comment ça, je dois venir quand même ?

Vous avez besoin de moi pour le siège ? Rooo, mais naaaan voyons, vous pouvez très bien vous débrouillez tout seuls ! Quoique… Rappelez-moi combien vous êtes ?

 _Trois cents_ ? … Ah merde.

Ouais, effectivement, trois cents ça va peut être faire juste, d'autant que… OH PUTAIN DE M… J'Y CROIS PAS ! ILÙVATAR, DITES-MOI QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

Oh, vous écoutiez toujours ? Mince.

Ce que j'ai ? Mais rien, pourquoi ?

Non non, tout va très bien, ne vous en faites pas !

Une autre crevasse ? Heu, oui, c'est ça, je suis tombé sur une autre crevasse.

Pourquoi est-ce que je vous sens sceptique ?

C'est encore du chantage, ce que vous faites, là ?

Je m'en doutais. Si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir, je viens de voir une armée d'au moins dix mille machins en armures qui foncent vers le gouffre de Helm ! Vous êtes content ?

Ça « prouve que vous avez encore plus besoin de moi » ? N'importe quoi, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de plus que vous ?

Mais puisque je vous dis que ma présence ne changera que dalle ! Au lieu d'être trois cents, on sera trois cent un, et…

 _Estel_? L'espoir ? M'enfin Legolas, vous savez très bien que ça fait des décennies que ce truc marche plus ! La moitié des gens qui me connaissent m'appellent Grand-Pas, le quart m'appellent Aragorn, et les autres hésitent entre Thorongil, « le Rôdeur », « le Dunedain » et « Fils d'Arathorn » ! Si je commence à leur dire qu'en fait je suis Estel, plus personne ne va rien comprendre.

« Comment vous allez faire pour gérer les Uruks-Haïs du coup » ? Heeeeu… Vous êtes trois cents, c'est bien ça ?

Ok, alors j'ai peut-être un plan. C'est simple : vous demandez au chef des Uruks de venir sur les remparts, et puis quand il est là vous le faites tomber en lui balançant un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre et en gueulant « THIS IS ROHAN ! ». Je pense que ça devrait marcher. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

« Où je suis allé pêcher une idée aussi incroyablement débile » ? … Je sais pas, c'est venu tout seul.

Oui, j'ai fumé de l'herbe à pipe récemment, pourquoi ?

Comment ça, « c'est bien ce qu'il vous semblait » ?

Bon, ok, c'était un plan débile, mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous pouvez tenter d'autre.

Vous savez que théoriquement, vu que je suis le descendant d'Isildur et donc l'héritier du trône du Gondor, je ne devrais pas aller me battre avec vous mais plutôt essayer de protéger ma précieuse petite vie pour pouvoir finalement être couronné ?

Arrêtez de m'insulter, je plaisantais. Je vais essayer de vous rejoindre quand même. Il suffira que Brego saute cette faille rocheuse, et…

 _Oui_ , j'ai menti à propos de sa taille, elle est toute petite. C'était une simple excuse pour ne pas vous rejoindre. Deux secondes. Saute, Brego, y a une princesse blonde qui m'attend et qui aimerait que je me dépêche.

Non, Legolas, ne criez pas, j'ai toujours mal à la tête.

C'est bon, je suis de l'autre côté. Je presse un petit peu Brego et on devrait y être avant les Uruks.

Ouais, c'est ça, à tout de suite.

Comment ça, vous ne raccrochez pas encore ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous voulez me détruire le cerveau à coup d'ondes négatives, ou bien ?

Je n'apprécie pas votre insinuation, Legolas. Est-ce que par « Pour ce qu'i détruire de toute façon », vous sous-entendez que mon encéphale est d'une taille naturellement réduite ?

« Oui » ? Humph, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de vous poser la question, je…

HEY, JE VOIS FORT-LE-COR !

Hum… Je dirais qu'il me faudra environ deux heures pour l'atteindre, pas plus.

Super, vous sortez de ma tête, maintenant ?

Comment ça, « non » ?

Un moyen de pression pour être certain que je me rende bien dans la forteresse ? C'est comme ça que vous appelez cette maltraitance mentale ? Je _déteste_ la télépathie, et vous le savez !

Oui, bon, _sauf_ quand c'est Arwen qui me parle, effectivement. Au fait, il me semble que…

Quoi ?

Vous acceptez de libérer mon esprit ? Trop aimable.

 _Comment ça_ , une condition ? Laquelle ?

Ne plus courtisez Eowyn ? Mais je ne l'ai jamais courtisé, nom de nom ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre, au fait ?

Amitié et compassion envers Arwen ? … C'est mignon.

Oui, c'était de l'ironie pour vous faire comprendre que je suis un fiancé extrêmement jaloux.

Donc, vous vous barrez, oui ou non ?

Merci !

Pardon ? Vous… ?

Ah, d'accord. Très bien, je ne serais pas en retard.

À tout de suite.

OoOoO

 _Le ab-dollen._

La ferme, Legolas.

* * *

 **Et voilà. Je suis très honteuse de ce ramassis de bêtises, et je ne l'aime pas _du tout,_ mais je pense qu'il n'est pas pire que les deux autres x)  
Je vous jure, je n'ai absolument rien contre Aragorn, Legolas et Brego. Mais l'idée de voir le pauvre Rôdeur courir après un cheval était juste trop tentante, désolée. Honnêtement, j'adore les fics ou Estel et 'Las sont best friends, mais j'aime aussi les faire se disputer comme deux gamins immatures xD**

 **Pour ceux qui se posent la question : le Dorwinion, c'est le vin - probablement assez fort - que les Elfes de la Forêt Noire consomment. Et «** **_L_ _e ab-dollen_** **» ça veut dire** **« Vous êtes en retard** **» (ou** **« You're late** **» pour les grands adeptes des VO comme moi).**

 **Bonne soirée !**


End file.
